Clow's Comic Book
by jung-wha
Summary: Clow gives Kero a mission to look for a magical comic book and seal it using Sakura's power. But the comic book should never be opened or else something will happen. Accidentally, Tomoyo opened it not knowing that it was the ,agical book and all the chara
1. Default Chapter

Clow's Comic Book  
  
Chapter 1 Kero's Dream  
  
"Kerberus! Kerberus!" A voice was calling Kero. "Nani? Dare ka?!" Kero said. " It's me, Clowreed." the voice answered. "Clow-sama! Why are you calling me?" Kero asked. " Before I left earth I left something valuable. It's a comic book. You have to search for it and never open it. When you find it give it to Sakura and tell her to seal it like a Clow Card." Clow told Kero. "But where will I look for it?" Kero answered. "It is in a place where powerful magic is found. I have to go now. You have to find it and never open it!" Clow's voice was slowly fading away. "Choto! Clow-sama!" Kero shouted but the voice was already gone. "Clow-sama."  
  
"Kero-chan! Kero-chan! Wake up! Are you okay?" Sakura shook Kero plenty of times to wake him up. "Huh? What happened? Why are you shaking me?" Kero asked. "You were talking while sleeping! You were saying things like, "Yes, Clow-sama!"" Sakura said. "So it wasn't a dream?!" Kero shouted. "SHHHHH! Don't shout or else otosan and onichan might hear you! What are you talking about? What's your dream anyway?" Sakura asked curiously. "I had a dream about Clow. He was asking me to go on a mission." Kero started to talk in a more serious voice. "NANI?!" Sakura was very surprised with what she heard from Kero. "Are you sure or are you just joking me to call me a bakero?!" Sakura doubted Kero because of her past experiences with him. "Hontoni! I'm not lying! This is serious!" Kero said. "Ok what?" Sakura started to believe Kero. "I think we need the help of the little gaki this time." Kero told Sakura. "Who's the little gaki?" Sakura asked. " Li Syaoran baka!" Kero shouted at Sakura. "Oh.I'll call him right away."  
  
"Hello." Syaoran picked up the phone in the Li residence. "Li-kun! Ohayo! This is Sakura!" Sakura greeted Syaoran cheerfully. "Ki-Kinomoto-san?! O- Ohayo.." Syaoran was shaking and blushing at the same time.(Of course Sakura doesn't know that) "Li-kun, Kero had a dream about Clow! He says it's some kind of mission!" Sakura said.  
  
"The mouse said that? He can be joking you know?" Syaoran said. "Lie, I think it's true this time. Can you come over?" Sakura asked. 'I'll be right there."  
  
Sakura and Kero were sitting in Sakura's room watching T.V. They were waiting for Syaoran to arrive. "Where is that gaki?!" Kero was loosing his patience. "Kero-chan! I'm sure Li-kun has a good reason why he's taking too long. Do be so impatient." Sakura said while taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Sakura-chan! Someone is here to see you!" Sakura's father, Fujitaka shouted. "That must be Li-kun already!" Sakura rushed downstairs. "Sakura-chan!" It wasn't who Sakura expected. "Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing here?" Sakura said. "When you were on the phone with Li-kun I called your cellphone! I asked why you were talking to Li-kun and Kero told me all about the dream! I want to record everything that Sakura will do and I brought plenty of kawaii outfits for you!" Tomoyo said holding her video camera and a bag filled with different outfits made especially for Sakura. "Hoe." Sakura just said. "Sakura! A baka kozo is here to see you saying that you called for him!" Sakura's brother, Toya shouted. "That must be Li- kun!" Sakura said.  
  
They were all up already in Sakura's room to talk privately. "So what mission is this?" Li-kun asked Kero. "Clow told me in a dream form that he wanted us to look for a comic book." Kero said. "Comic book?! Are you serious?! I knew you were lying! You probably lost your comics and wants us to look for it!" Syaoran shouted. "Li-kun! Please keep your tone down! Let's believe Kero because he looks serious." Sakura told Syaoran. "Fine." Syaoran sat down. "As I was saying before the impatient ugly gaki interrupted me, Clow wants us to look for a comic book. He said it's very important and is never to be opened. It is located in a place where there is powerful magic. When we find it Sakura has to seal it like how she does with the cards." Kero's explanation was done. "So where is this place?" Sakura asked. No one was answering then Tomoyo got an idea. "Li-kun's house in Hong Kong! That's where his family lives and his family is very powerful! There's plenty of powerful magic there!" Tomoyo said. Everyone looked at her. "It's a shame that both of you so powerful can't think of that simple answer while a girl who doesn't have any can." Kero said and sighted. "Why you impudent little rat!" Sakura stopped Syaoran before he can kill Kero. "Li-kun can we go to your house?" Sakura asked Syaoran. Syaoran's face changed into the serious face. "When do you want to go?" Syaoran asked. "Tomorrow! We're off to Hong Kong tomorrow!" Tomoyo said. 


	2. Off to China

Clow's Comic Book  
  
Chapter 1 Kero's Dream  
  
"Kerberus! Kerberus!" A voice was calling Kero. "Nani? Dare ka?!" Kero said. " It's me, Clowreed." the voice answered. "Clow-sama! Why are you calling me?" Kero asked. " Before I left earth I left something valuable. It's a comic book. You have to search for it and never open it. When you find it give it to Sakura and tell her to seal it like a Clow Card." Clow told Kero. "But where will I look for it?" Kero answered. "It is in a place where powerful magic is found. I have to go now. You have to find it and never open it!" Clow's voice was slowly fading away. "Choto! Clow-sama!" Kero shouted but the voice was already gone. "Clow-sama."  
  
"Kero-chan! Kero-chan! Wake up! Are you okay?" Sakura shook Kero plenty of times to wake him up. "Huh? What happened? Why are you shaking me?" Kero asked. "You were talking while sleeping! You were saying things like, "Yes, Clow-sama!"" Sakura said. "So it wasn't a dream?!" Kero shouted. "SHHHHH! Don't shout or else otosan and onichan might hear you! What are you talking about? What's your dream anyway?" Sakura asked curiously. "I had a dream about Clow. He was asking me to go on a mission." Kero started to talk in a more serious voice. "NANI?!" Sakura was very surprised with what she heard from Kero. "Are you sure or are you just joking me to call me a bakero?!" Sakura doubted Kero because of her past experiences with him. "Hontoni! I'm not lying! This is serious!" Kero said. "Ok what?" Sakura started to believe Kero. "I think we need the help of the little gaki this time." Kero told Sakura. "Who's the little gaki?" Sakura asked. " Li Syaoran baka!" Kero shouted at Sakura. "Oh.I'll call him right away."  
  
"Hello." Syaoran picked up the phone in the Li residence. "Li-kun! Ohayo! This is Sakura!" Sakura greeted Syaoran cheerfully. "Ki-Kinomoto-san?! O- Ohayo.." Syaoran was shaking and blushing at the same time.(Of course Sakura doesn't know that) "Li-kun, Kero had a dream about Clow! He says it's some kind of mission!" Sakura said.  
  
"The mouse said that? He can be joking you know?" Syaoran said. "Lie, I think it's true this time. Can you come over?" Sakura asked. 'I'll be right there."  
  
Sakura and Kero were sitting in Sakura's room watching T.V. They were waiting for Syaoran to arrive. "Where is that gaki?!" Kero was loosing his patience. "Kero-chan! I'm sure Li-kun has a good reason why he's taking too long. Do be so impatient." Sakura said while taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Sakura-chan! Someone is here to see you!" Sakura's father, Fujitaka shouted. "That must be Li-kun already!" Sakura rushed downstairs. "Sakura-chan!" It wasn't who Sakura expected. "Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing here?" Sakura said. "When you were on the phone with Li-kun I called your cellphone! I asked why you were talking to Li-kun and Kero told me all about the dream! I want to record everything that Sakura will do and I brought plenty of kawaii outfits for you!" Tomoyo said holding her video camera and a bag filled with different outfits made especially for Sakura. "Hoe." Sakura just said. "Sakura! A baka kozo is here to see you saying that you called for him!" Sakura's brother, Toya shouted. "That must be Li- kun!" Sakura said.  
  
They were all up already in Sakura's room to talk privately. "So what mission is this?" Li-kun asked Kero. "Clow told me in a dream form that he wanted us to look for a comic book." Kero said. "Comic book?! Are you serious?! I knew you were lying! You probably lost your comics and wants us to look for it!" Syaoran shouted. "Li-kun! Please keep your tone down! Let's believe Kero because he looks serious." Sakura told Syaoran. "Fine." Syaoran sat down. "As I was saying before the impatient ugly gaki interrupted me, Clow wants us to look for a comic book. He said it's very important and is never to be opened. It is located in a place where there is powerful magic. When we find it Sakura has to seal it like how she does with the cards." Kero's explanation was done. "So where is this place?" Sakura asked. No one was answering then Tomoyo got an idea. "Li-kun's house in Hong Kong! That's where his family lives and his family is very powerful! There's plenty of powerful magic there!" Tomoyo said. Everyone looked at her. "It's a shame that both of you so powerful can't think of that simple answer while a girl who doesn't have any can." Kero said and sighted. "Why you impudent little rat!" Sakura stopped Syaoran before he can kill Kero. "Li-kun can we go to your house?" Sakura asked Syaoran. Syaoran's face changed into the serious face. "When do you want to go?" Syaoran asked. "Tomorrow! We're off to Hong Kong tomorrow!" Tomoyo said.  
  
I'm sorry but I forgot to write this the last time. I don't own CLAMP and I'm just another fan writing her fanfic. Chapter 2 Off to China  
  
"Otosan!" Sakura said with her arms crossed at her back. "I need something." Sakura said while smiling. "What is it now?" Fujitaka, Sakura's father asked. "I need to go to Hong Kong tomorrow with Syaoran and Tomoyo! It's very important so onegai!!!" Sakura closed her eyes and pleaded. Her father put the newspaper down and looked at her. "Why do you have to go?" Fujitaka asked. Sakura couldn't answer properly because she obviously couldn't tell her dad about the Clow cards and her having some kind of power. "School project." Sakura said. Her father looked at her suspiciously. "What school project?" Fujitaka asked her again. "Hoe.um." Sakura was stuttering. Fujitaka placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Daijobu. I trust you. If you say that it's a school project then it is. I'll book you on a flight tomorrow." Fujitaka smiled at her. "DOMO ARIGATO!" Sakura hugged her father. "But Toya has to come just to make sure it is a school project." Fujitaka added. "NANI?!" Sakura shouted and Toya came down. "Kaiju start packing if you want to go to Hong Kong!" Toya grinned at her.  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo already arrived at the airport. "What's taking Sakura too long?" Syaoran said and looked at his watch. "Naze? you can't wait to see Sakura?" Tomoyo asked holding a video camera and recording Syaoran while blushing. "What are you talking about?! Look there she is!" Syaoran and Tomoyo waved at Sakura, and Sakura waved back. But behind Sakura were of course her brother, Kinomoto Toya and his best friend Yukito. "N-NANI?! Why's Sakura's stupid brother and Yukito behind her?" Syaoran shouted. "Ohayo! Gomen! I woke up too late." Sakura said panting. "You woke up to late and ate too much. You baka buta kaiju!" Toya hit Sakura on her head. "Why are you here?!" Syaoran asked him with a glare in his eyes. "I'm making sure you don't hit on my sister!" Toya grinned at him. "Why you." Syaoran was ready to punch Toya but Yukito came to the middle of the fight. "Let's check-in already!"  
  
Sakura and the group arrived at the airport of Hong Kong. "Syaoran-san welcome back to Hong Kong." Wei, Syaoran's "butler" said.  
  
"Ma! Ma!(Chinese for mom)" Syaoran shouted looking for her mother. "Wei, where's ma?" Syaoran asked. "I'm sorry but Li-sama isn't home. She went to America for a business trip. And your sisters are with her for vacation. In Hong Kong it's already time for vacation unlike in Japan." Wei said sadly. "So they just left?" Syaoran was starting to look gloomy. "Li-kun don't worry. I'm sure your mom and your sisters are on a trip because of something important. We're not staying here for long anyway." Sakura tried to cheer up Syaoran. "Arigato." Syaoran said. "Syaoran-san, since your mom isn't here Li-sama asked someone to stay in the house with me." Wei added. "Who is it?" Syaoran asked. Out of nowhere a girl just as the same age as Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo came out. "Ni Hoa?!(hi or how are you in Chinese)" Mei Ling jumped to hug Syaoran. "Mei Ling-san!" Sakura and Tomoyo said together. "Another kid." Toya told Yukito. "Toya-kun loosen up. Konichiwa! I'm Yukito, Sakura's friend." Yukito told Toya and introduced himself to Mei Ling.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Mei Ling went to the living room to talk alone while Toya and Yukito went out to explore Hong Kong. "Here's some tea." Wei gave them all cups of hot tea to drink. "So why are you guy's here anyway? It's not that I'm saying that you're not welcome." Mei Ling asked. 'Ano.." Sakura didn't finish her sentence because she felt something moving in her bag. "BAKA!!! You forgot that I was in the bag!" Out of the bag came out Kero. "HOE! Gomenasai! I forgot!" Sakura apologized to Kero for forgetting about him. "You should have just left him in the bag to suffocate." Syaoran whispered to himself. "I HEARD THAT YOU-" Before Kero could finish his sentence Tomoyo stuck a spoonful of delicious strawberry cake into his mouth to make him quiet. "Kinomoto-san what were you saying again?" Mei Ling asked Sakura again. "Kero-chan had a dream that Clow was giving him a mission to find a magical manga. It was to be found in a place where there is great magical power. Tomoyo suggested that it might be in Li-kun's house since the people living here have great power. He also said that if it is found I should seal it and it should never be opened until it is sealed." Sakura finished her story and drank a lot of tea. "Well shouldn't we start searching?" Tomoyo asked. Kero swallowed the cake and said, "That guy, Yukito, he can help a lot. He's also Yue and Yue knows a lot about Clowreed. Maybe he might be able to feel the manga." Kero tried to take a bite from Syaoran's cake but Syaoran hit him before he can even touch it. "Oh yeah! That's a good idea." Sakura got her cell phone from her bag and called Yukito.  
  
"Hello? Sakura-chan! You need me? It's about Clow.I mean it's about him? Ok I'll be over." Yukito finished talking to Sakura and couldn't mention anything about the Clow Cards or Clowreed in front of Toya. "Toya-kun I forgot something in Syaoran-kun's house. You go ahead I'll be right back." Yukito left Toya alone. "Yuki! Mateyo!" But before Yukito could hear him he was already gone in the crowd. "Yuki, when will you tell me about this? You said that friends never keep secrets but you won't even tell me." Toya said.  
  
Yukito changed into Yue immediately. "Yue-san do you know anything about a magical manga that Clow once owned?" Sakura asked Yue. "No, I've never heard of a magical manga." Yue replied. "Kuso! How will we find that manga then?" Kero said. "Let's try looking into Syaoran's room." Tomoyo suggested.  
  
Everyone was looking everywhere but couldn't find anything. "It's not here!" Syaoran said. Tomoyo was looking under Syaoran's bed and still couldn't find anything. Then she looked into the trash can and found a colorful book. "Nani kore?" Tomoyo opened the book and there was a bright light. 


End file.
